129dofusfandomcom-20200214-history
Minotoror Maze
is a dungeon. Previously known as Minotoror Maze. Location is found at -42,-17; on Minotoror Island. Access Entry requires bringing a Labyrinth of the Minotoror Key to Lorkos , which is not consumed. The Maze The Basics differs a lot from most other dungeons, at first it may seem a bit complex but once you get the hang of it then it's pretty simple. #After entering the dungeon, you start off in the slab room, this is the room where you will be returned to each time you need to leave one of the inner rooms of the maze. #Inside the slab room there are several tiles, standing on a tile will transport you to a room of the outer circle of the maze. As shown in the image below, each tile relates to a room in the actual maze. #Pretty simple so far, but this is the confusing part, you cannot move from one room to another as you would normally, doors to the other rooms are at first locked. To move from room to room you must pull the colored levers found in each room, however the levers in the room do not open that rooms doors, instead they open the door to the room two rooms away (So if you pull the lever at the bottom of room 14 you would open the door at the top of room 24). #As some people may notice, you can only reach the outer ring of rooms from the slab room, this means that it would be impossible to access any of the inner rooms, luckily there is one more room which can be accessed without the need to pull switches, the cemetery (Room 14). To access the cemetery you must have a character ghost by losing a fight (they must lose all their energy or else they will just spawn at their saved location), then they will be taken to the cemetery room. from here they can pull either of the blue levers to open a door into the inner circle of rooms. It is recommended to have an alt die to access the cemetery, this is because it can be difficult getting them back with the main group. #Once in the inner maze you must begin searching for the Mumminotor and Deminoball, these two creatures each drop a relic (Mumminotor Relic and Deminoball Relic) which are required to access the Minotoror Room. There may only be one of each monster in the dungeon at any time, and as of such you may need to kill mobs till one respawns. #Once you have the two relics you must then head to the central room, to easily access this room, have all the party in room 12, then get the other alt into the cemetery, they must then pull the switch to open room 13. #Once in the central room you must trade the two relics and the Labyrinth of the Minotoror Key to access the Minotoror room. ; Another way You should start from room 24, ghost a character into cemetary and let the rest of the group into inner room 19 by pressing the bottom lever in the cemetary. People in room 19 can then let this character up to room 9 by ppressing the top lever in room 19. You should ultimately just kill mobs until Deminoball and/or Mumminotor spawn. A character can go to slab room then room 10, and allow the character from room 9 into room 8, and so on. Then, when you have a character in room 7, put a character in room 2, allowing the first character into room 12. This room 12 character can let people from room 22 into room 16, and allow room 2 boy into room 7. Room 7 boy can let the room 16ers into room 12, then should ghost into cemetary and let everyone into central room via cemetary. Minotoror room * 1 Minotoror * 1 Deminoball * 1 Mumminotor * 2 Minokid * 2 Scaratos * 1 Quetsnakiatl Afterwards After the fight, the party will end up in a room with the Lorkos. From there, you can talk to him to leave the maze. Or, if you are feeling especially daring, you can hand over a Key to the Minotot Room access the Minotot Room. Final notes This is a confusing dungeon, make no mistake. You'll probably need to spend a good few hours running around it to fully understand how it works. Even with the tips on this page, you might still be a little confused. So just head on into the maze and have a look around! You don't lose the key from just entering, so you can always talk to Lorkos and get out when you want. If you're still having trouble, look at the image below: